goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Hoho misbehaves at the Arizona Wildcats basketball game
Transcript *Hoho: Hey Nono? *Nono: What is it Hoho? *Hoho: Can we go to a basketball game to see the Arizona Wildcats play against the Cleveland Cavaliers? *Nono: No. *Hoho: But Nono... *Nono: Hoho, I said no, we are not going to the Arizona Wildcats game against The Cleveland Cavaliers today, we are having Pasta Roni Vermicelli for dinner. *Hoho: BUT I WANT TO GO TO THE ARIZONA WILDCATS GAME AGAINST THE CLEVELAND CAVALIERS! Nono: Hoho, for the last time! we are not going to the Arizona Wildcats Game against the Cleveland Cavaliers! we are having Pasta Roni Vermicelli for dinner and that's final! Nathan Weatherford (off-screen): Nono, my parents and I just overcooked the Pasta Roni Vermicelli. Nono: Did you hear that? My husband said he and my parents-in-laws just overcooked the Pasta Roni Vermicelli, so that means we can go to the basketball game featuring the Arizona Wildcats Vs. The Cleveland Cavaliers. (at the basketball game, where Hoho and Nono got the tickets to the Arizona Wildcats Vs. Cleveland Cavaliers) Announcer: And now, tonight's game is, The Arizona Wildcats Vs. The Cleveland Cavaliers. Hoho: I love this game! (15 minutes later, and The Arizona Wildcats have 10 and The Cleveland Cavaliers have 12) Hoho: What the (bleep) is going on? The Cleveland Cavaliers are cheating by doing the foul shots! Nono: Hoho, you better watch your language! It's only a basketball game! Also, foul shots are easy for Cleveland Cavaliers, especially LeBron James. Hoho: No! I want The Arizona Wildcats to win, NOT The Cleveland Cavaliers! Nono: Hoho, stop acting like a spoiled brat, you can either watch the game or we will go straight home and you will have nothing at all! Hoho: Neither! I'll take care of this! (As Larry and Wendy Koopa are watching Hino run onto the court) Larry: Wendy, I see a fan run on the court. Wendy: What's he going to do? (Hoho steals the ball from LeBron James) LeBron James: Hey you! Give us back the ball now, or else, I will call security and the police! Hoho: Never, i will! (he throws it at the referee) Referee: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! (Eric's voice) CAVALIERS, HOW DARE YOU THROW THE BASKETBALL AT ME! THAT'S IT! NO MORE FOUL SHOTS FOR YOU! Nono: Steve and Hayley Smith, do you know what Hoho just did? Steve: He threw the ball at the referee so that the Cavaliers can't have any more foul shots. Hayley: Foul shots are the only thing to make the teams win. Security Guard: Come with us, young man! Hoho: No! I will not come with you! Security Guard: Either come with me or else you will be arrested! Hoho: I got a better idea! Why dont you go across the street to buy a diamond ring! That way you won't have to engage me! *Security Guard: Don't threaten me! *Hoho: So you want to engage me! Go ahead! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! *Security Guard: I said don't threaten me! *Hoho: I can threaten you whenever I like to! As for this, I'm going to let a large pack of werewolves to cause havoc at the basketball game! *(everyone screams and running for their lives as the werewolves kill 140 people, injuring 80 people) *Snot Lonstein: We gotta get out of here before the Wolfman bites us! *Mrs. Lonstein: I agree with you, Snot! *Jeff Fischer: We gotta get out of here too, right Dad! *Henry Fischer: I agree with you Jeff. *(The werewolves violently beat up Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama, they were both crying and bleeding at the same time) *Nono: Scary Voice 5000% louder OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!!!!!!!!!! HOHO, WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE THE WOLFMAN TO KILL 140 PEOPLE, INJURING 80 PEOPLE, AND GETTING KIKKO HAYASHIDA AND AKIO TORIYAMA BEATED UP VIOLENTLY! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME! YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANYTHING AT ALL, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SPOILED CAILLOU BRAINED CHINESE IDIOT!!!! *(at Hoho's home after the Wolfman Massacre at the Arizona Stadium) *Nathan Weatherford: Hey Nono, what's wrong? I see Hoho is crying. Don't tell me he caused trouble at the Arizona Stadium. *Nono: Well Nathan Weatherford, you will be so mad when I tell you. He caused a 9/11 sized werewolf massacre, which caused a lot of bleeding at the Arizona Stadium just because the Cavaliers were winning by doing foul throws, and now the police and the FBI told us that Hoho is banned from going to anymore places worldwide until further notice! *Nathan Weatherford: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Hoho, how dare you cause a massive werewolf massacre at the Arizona Stadium! You know doing stuff like that is against the law and could have led you into some serious jail time! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded until you start preschool again in September! Go to your room now, and we are not taking you to see King Arthur: Legend of the Sword when it comes out in theaters! Hino: (Darth Vader NO sound clip) (at a hospital) Larry Koopa: It's not fair. We didn't get to see the second half. Wendy: It's okay. We learn some things in the future. Bowser: it's alright you 2, and hey, Ludwig is coming up with his ides for the both of you! Ludwig: Larry and Wendy, i'm sorry about what happened there in Arizona, and hey, how about we can all watch Once Upon a Forest, and Bowser will order food for us at Carl's Junior. Larry: oh, Ludwig! you made us think about that right now! (Larry and Wendy hugs Ludwig) Wendy: let's eat dinner from Carl's Junior while we are watching Once Upon a Forest then, and also, thank you for the help Ludwig! Bowser: no problem kids, let's all watch Once Upon a Forest! (meanwhile with the American Dad people in another hospital room) Steve Smith: Dad, are Hayley and I going to be okay? Stan Smith: Yes, you two will be okay. If it weren't for Hino causing the Wolfman massacre at the Arizona Stadium. Hayley: I hope things turn out fine. Snot: Mom, am I going to pull through? Mrs. Lonstein: Yes, you will pull through. Although you managed to survive the rampage and the Wolfman massacre at the Arizona Stadium, you still had to come here. Jeff Fischer: Dad, will I be all right? Henry Fischer: Yes, you will. You will have to stay for a little while due to that rampage Hino caused, along with the Wolfman massacre. Jeff Fischer: Okay, Dad. hopefully things will be better very soon Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:2014 videos